The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) components therefor.
Components in sections of gas turbine engines which operate at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment are typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. CMC materials provide higher temperature capability than metal alloys and a high strength to weight ratio. Ceramic matrix composite materials, however, require particular manufacturing approaches as the fiber orientation primarily determines the strength capability.